Les secrets du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Un nouveau tournoi est organisé... Les qualifications commencent. PAUSE
1. Un nouveau tournoi

Vieille fic ressortie des placards. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre1

_Un nouveau tournoi_

ville de Domino

Les écrans géants que la Kaibacorp avait installés pour le Battle City s'allumèrent brusquement au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils appartenaient maintenant à la ville et toute personne suffisamment influente pour obtenir l'autorisation du maire de Domino pouvait les utiliser. Un homme semblable à tous les animateurs télés apparut alors et annonça d'une voix - enjouée ? - : « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs approchez ! Approchez ! Un nouveau tournoi de Magic and Wizard va être organisé dans cette ville ! Tout le monde est appelé à participer : des plus expérimentés jusqu'aux débutants les plus jeunes qui auront droit à une poule spéciale. Le gagnant remportera 1 million de yens ainsi que le titre du meilleur duelliste au monde détenu actuellement par Yugi Mutô. Les inscriptions se dérouleront dès maintenant auprès des cinquante personnes habilitées qui seront à votre disposition dans les rues de Domino. Bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne ! »

- Ouah ! T'as entendu Yugi, un nouveau tournoi ! s'écria une brunette d'une quinzaine d'années accompagnée d'un garçon du même âge, les cheveux noirs, blonds et mauves !

- Ouais, c'est génial Anzu, répondit-il. Mais tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit s'il te plaît.

Il semblait vouloir se cacher pour éviter les regards qui se tournaient inévitablement vers lui. En effet Yugi Mutô détestait être le point de mire de tout le monde.

Finalement, ils réussirent tous deux à s'extirper de la foule.

- Il vaudrait aller prévenir Jono-Uchi, reprit Yugi.

- Bonne idée, renchérit Anzu.

Juste à ce moment, un grand blond, suivit d'un brun et d'une fille châtain apparurent au détour de la rue.

- Hé Yugi ! appela le blond. C'est génial, on va pouvoir enfin s'affronter à la loyale, en plus un peu d'action ça va faire du bien.

- Ouais, mais il faut déjà, que tu te qualifies Jono, ironisa le brun.

- Honda, tu me sous-estimes, répliqua-t-il.

Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment.

- Comment ça va Shizuka ? demanda Anzu.

- Très bien je te remercie. Tu vas t'inscrire pour le tournoi ? répondit la sœur de Jono-Uchi.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas.

- Dites, vous croyez que Maï va venir aussi ?

Jono-Uchi arrêta de faire le pitre.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette espèce de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car une voix s'éleva derrière lui tandis qu'une main ferme s'emparait de son oreille et la tirait vers le haut.

- Espèce de quoi, s'il te plaît Jono ? s'enquit la blonde qui venait d'arriver.

- Espèce de… charmante et douce jeune femme, fit-il d'un ton mielleux. Aïe ! Non, arrête ! Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Aïe !

- Salut tout le monde ! continua-t-elle sans écouter Jono-Uchi.

- Maï, on se demandait justement si tu allais participer au tournoi, dit Anzu.

- Bien sur ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Et cette fois, dit-elle en s'adressant à Yugi. Nous nous affronterons et je te battrais.

- On s'affrontera, mais c'est moi qui gagnerais, ne te fais aucune illusion, répondit-il avec le même sérieux.

- Faudrait s'inscrire avant, remarqua Jono-Uchi se tenant encore l'oreille.

A ce moment là, une espèce de clown sortit de nul part.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Je suis un des employés engagés pour inscrire les duellistes désireux de faire parti du tournoi. Donnez-moi vos noms et vous obtiendrez vos passes.

Il prit les noms de Jono-Uchi, Maï puis remit une lettre à Yugi.

- Ceci est une invitation officielle de l'organisateur du tournoi, elle n'est remise qu'aux duellistes considérés comme les meilleurs, ajouta l'homme.

Derrière, Jono et Maï devinrent rouge de rage : « Quoi on est pas assez bien pour eux ! » « Pour qui ils se prennent pour juger de la valeur des duellistes ! »

A la surprise de tous, Shizuka demanda d'une petite voix.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je pourrais m'inscrire aussi dans la classe débutant.

- Mais bien sûr ma ptite.

Jono-Uchi rougit encore cette fois mais de plaisir.

- Brave petite sœur, elle suit l'exemple de son grand frère, roucoula-t-il.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Vous connaîtrez l'horaire de vos premiers matchs demain midi.

Puis il disparut comme il était venu.

- Bon les filles, si on allait faire un peu de shopping ? proposa Maï.

- Super idée ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Et vous les garçons ? ajouta Anzu.

- Euh nous, on va faire… des trucs de mecs, tu peux pas comprendre, déclara Jono-Uchi.

- Macho, répliqua aussitôt Anzu.

Puis ils se séparèrent.

Au loin, Yugi put entendre Maï demander à Anzu : « Alors tu faisais une petite sortie en amoureuse ? » et Shizuka éclater de rire.

bureau de la KaibaCorp

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit dans le coin de l'écran de l'ordinateur : _Activation des écrans multivisions de Domino._

Le jeune homme qui était assis devant ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Ainsi il put voir le speech du pseudo présentateur.

- Pff, bande de minables. Ca veut lancer un nouveau tournoi et c'est même pas foutu d'innover, murmura-t-il.

Seto Kaiba était le patron de la plus grande firme de jeux virtuels au monde ainsi que le dirigeant d'une chaîne de parcs d'attractions. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait réussi à monter son entreprise seul, tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux résultait de son travail, ainsi il était normal qu'il considère comme insignifiant ce type qui organisait un tournoi sans même se montrer et en utilisant les moyens qu'un autre avait mis en place. En l'occurrence, lui. Mais le fait que Yugi ait été cité et pas lui, l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

_**Le roi des duellistes… Couronné dans MON Battle City et avec MA gloire… pensa-t-il. J'ai promis que je quitterai cette haine que j'ai contre lui mais comment oublier cette défaite ? En serais-je capable ?**_

La porte s'ouvrit alors, interrompant ses pensées.

- Grand frère, tu as vu, ils organisent un nouveau tournoi !

_**Oui, je le ferais pour lui !**_

- Ah oui, et un espèce de clown bizarre a apporté ça.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, la même que Yugi avait eu quelques minutes auparavant.

- Merci Mokuba.

Depuis la promesse qu'il avait faite à son petit frère, il tentait de paraître plus… humain avec lui. Après tout il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Il lut rapidement les quelques lignes.

- Hum, cet organisateur miteux veut absolument que je participe au tournoi. Il espère peut-être relever le niveau en m'invitant personnellement…

- Alors, tu vas y aller ? s'enquit Mokuba.

- Oui, je crois, cela permettra de faire un peu de pub pour nos parcs. En plus, s'il croit me faire peur en m'annonçant que le _génialissime_ maître des duellistes Yugi Mutô sera là… C'est mal me connaître.

- Grand frère… hésita Mokuba, est-ce que je pourrais participer moi aussi ? Ils ont dit qu'il y avait une classe spéciale pour les débutants et j'ai pensé que…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, le coupa brusquement Seto Kaiba. Tu seras bientôt un homme, et tu ne pourras pas demander la permission à qui que ce soit, y compris moi, pour faire le choix qui te sembles le mieux. C'est la même chose en affaire, je croyais que tu avais compris ça.

Oui, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre que c'était seul qu'il ferait sa vie. Lui, n'avait fait que se battre pour que Mokuba puisse avoir la vie la meilleure qui soit. Il avait fait grandir son entreprise et fournit tous les moyens nécessaires pour qu'il ait une bonne éducation. Il avait également veillé à faire de son frère quelqu'un d'esprit vif et qui saurait anticiper les actions des ses adversaires afin de toujours avoir l'avantage. Accepter qu'il participe à ce tournoi permettait de montrer à son petit frère qu'il avait confiance en lui. Cela ferait aussi un excellent test.

_**Après tout, mener un duel et diriger une entreprise, cela revient au même. C'est pour cela que j'excelle dans les deux…**_

Mokuba était resté interdit durant deux secondes puis il dit :

- Merci Seto, je ne te décevrais pas.

Puis il fit volte face et sortit du bureau.

_**Oui, il a conscience des enjeux, il est devenu un très bon homme d'affaire. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? J'ai été élevé par un homme sans cœur, Kaiba Gozaburô. Dans un sens j'ai réalisé son rêve, avoir un fils digne de lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'élève dépasserait le maître, et que son rêve l'amènerait à sa perte…**_

Il sourit alors d'un air carnassier, son sourire qu'il adorait arborer car il était le meilleur, le plus fort.

_**Je reproduis son image, est-ce que je suis alors un monstre comme lui ? Est-ce que je fais de mon frère un monstre aussi ? Je n'ai pas le choix pourtant, s'il n'est pas assez dur, alors il ne pourra jamais dominer une entreprise comme la Kaibacorp. Un jour ou l'autre, tout ce que j'ai fait lui reviendra, je le sais. Ce jour là il faudra qu'il soit prêt. Peut-être voulait-il faire autre chose ? En tout cas il ne m'en a rien dit. Il n'a pas osé, je lui fais peur ? Non, c'est impossible… Finalement, il ne sera peut-être pas celui à qui je m'attendais. Il croit en l'amitié depuis qu'il a rencontré Yugi et sa bande de minus. Il faudra que l'on en discute sérieusement après le tournoi. En attendant, il faut que je règle les affaires en cours.**_

Le jeune homme se remit au travail, tout en pensant aux futurs duels qu'il aura à faire, surtout à celui qui l'opposera à Yugi Mutô lors de la finale, et qu'il remportera bien évidemment.

magasin de Domino

- Attends Maï ! s'exclama Anzu. Regardes celle là, elle est super !

Elle désigna une robe rouge à bretelle.

- Ouais, pas mal. Tu pourras la mettre pour sortir avec Yugi, plaisanta Maï.

Anzu prit alors une coloration pivoine.

- T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de toi, ajouta Shizuka. Vous ferez un parfait couple.

- Vraiment ? demanda Anzu.

- Mais oui, dit Maï. Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura Anzu.

- Bon et si on allait manger une glace, proposa Shizuka.

- Bonne idée, on pourra parler plus calmement de tout ça, acquiesça Maï.

Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une crêperie, Anzu supplia pour que ces deux compagnes oublient ce sujet de conversation, qui la gênait au plus haut point. Oui, il était vrai qu'elle craquait pour Yugi. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était savoir lequel Yugi ? Le petit adolescent, faible et naïf mais néanmoins gentil et attentionné. Ou alors, l'autre Yugi, plus mature et fort, mais aussi plus distant et énigmatique ? Ou était-ce un mélange des deux ? Au début, lorsque Yugi avait reconstitué le puzzle du Millenium, et qu'ils ignoraient tous qui était en réalité l'âme contenue à l'intérieur, Anzu était persuadée qu'il était un autre côté de la personnalité de son Yugi. Et l'objet magique permettait seulement de le faire ressortir. C'est vrai, Yugi était tellement timide à cette époque là… Mais lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'âme d'un Pharaon vieux de 5000 ans, son terrible dilemme avait commencé. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Shizuka la poussa du coude.

- Laisse petite sœur, elle rêve de Yugi, déclara Maï, avant de pouffer de rire.

- Mais non, arrêtez les filles, grogna Anzu. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais prendre.

Elle qui voulait orienter la conversation dans une autre direction, c'était réussit… Heureusement, le serveur arriva à ce moment pour prendre les commandes. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Anzu décida de prendre la tête des opérations.

- Alors Maï, tu es prête pour ce nouveau tournoi ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'elles ne parlent d'autre chose.

- Oui, je pense, fit-elle d'une moue hautaine. J'ai encore amélioré mon jeu depuis la dernière fois et ma stratégie est parfaite, alors, à moins qu'il y ait un fou du genre Marek qui fasse mumuse avec sa baguette, je pense arriver en finale.

- Dis Maï, tu pourras m'aider à faire un bon deck après ? demanda Shizuka. Parce que j'avais un peu commencé, mais je ne suis pas très sûre. Je n'ose pas demander à Jono parce qu'il se moquerait de moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de carte forte…

- Mais oui, bien sûr, accepta Maï. Je te filerais même quelques cartes au besoin. Jono-Uchi a un peu la grosse tête si tu veux mon avis. Je serais ta sœur spirituelle dans ce tournoi, si tu le veux.

- Visiblement, Jono-Uchi n'est pas le seul à avoir la grosse tête. On dirait que tu as déjà gagné le tournoi alors qu'il n'a même pas commencé, ironisa Anzu. Mais tu sais bien que c'est Yugi qui va gagner, c'est le plus fort.

- Ah oui, parlons-en de Yugi, reprit Maï. Alors, c'est pour quand ?

" Oups, la gaffe, t'es vraiment pas douée ma pauvre Anzu" pensa-t-elle.

- Et toi c'est pour quand avec Jono, répliqua-t-elle.

Et elles continuèrent à se chamailler pendant la fin de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent chez leur chez-soi respectifs.

magasin de jeu de Suguroku Mutô

- Bon bah on se voit demain les gars alors ? demanda Yugi à ces deux amis.

- Ouais, on saura enfin qui on affrontera ! s'enthousiasma Jono-Uchi. J'espère que je pourrais rencontrer Kaiba. Cette fois je l'exploserai !

- Ou c'est toi qui te feras écraser, c'est plus probable du moins, réfléchit Honda. Mathématiquement, il t'a battu à chaque fois, donc il a 100 de chance de te battre… Désolé mon pote…

- Pff, depuis quand t'es une bête en maths d'abord, grommela Jono-Uchi. Bon a Yugi, j'y vais.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Eh, attends Jono ! s'écria Honda. Je t'accompagne, tu risquerais de te perdre en rentrant chez toi.

- Ouais mon œil, répliqua-t-il. Tu veux plutôt te taper du rab de bouffe chez moi.

- Aussi, mais ça n'empêche…

Derrière eux, Yugi resté à la porte du magasin se marrait en voyant ces deux meilleurs amis se friter comme à leur habitude.

- Yugi, rentre, il commence à faire nuit noire et tu n'as rien sur le dos, fit une voix venant de l'intérieur du magasin.

- Oui papy, j'arrive !

Ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. Mais Yugi était trop énervé et décida de préparer son jeu.

- Yami, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette carte ?

_- Prends là, elle pourra te servir._

- Tu penses que Kaiba va participer ?

_- Pourquoi pas, tu sais qu'il ne reste jamais sur une défaite. Bien que ce que tu lui as dit à la fin du duel lui ait ouvert les yeux, il tentera toujours de te battre. C'est dans sa nature._

- J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra se battre comme avec Jono, sans rancœur ni haine.

_- Tu veux dire comme un ami ?_

- Oui. Au fond, je sais que Kaiba n'est pas sans cœur. Il est très protecteur avec Mokuba, et je sais qu'il pourrait l'être avec un ami. Seulement, j'ignore pourquoi mais on dirait que quelque chose le retient…

_- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais il n'a pas eut une vie facile jusqu'à là. Il n'a vécu que dans la souffrance et la trahison. Il faut qu'il réapprenne à faire confiance aux autres je pense. En attendant Yugi, tu devrais dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cartes, je vais y réfléchir aussi de mon côté._

- Bonne nuit Yami.

_- Bonne nuit Yugi._

Et ils s'endormirent tous deux en rêvant aux futurs matchs qui les attendaient.


	2. Phase préliminaire

Chapitre 2

_Phase préliminaire_

Le lendemain, Yugi se réveilla tard dans la matinée. En voyant l'heure, il bondit du lit, avala rapidement un petit déjeuner et partit rejoindre Jono-Uchi et Honda. Il devait se retrouver devant la fontaine dans le centre ville. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva ses deux amis en vive conversation.

- T'avise pas de t'approcher trop d'elle quand même, déclarait Jono-Uchi. Ma sœur ne sortira pas avec n'importe qui !

- Quoi ! Alors pour toi, je suis n'importe qui ! s'offusquait Honda. Je croyais être ton meilleur ami… C'est sûr, ta sœur est une personne exceptionnelle, c'est pourquoi j'en prendrais bien soin. Ou alors tu préfères qu'elle sorte avec cet imbécile d'Otogi…

- Encore moins merci.

- Salut ! dit Yugi en arrivant.

- Salut, grognèrent les deux compères.

- Ah, tu es enfin là, soupira Shizuka. Je commençais à en avoir assez de les entendre parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Ouais je comprends, dit Yugi. C'est la même chose lorsque ma mère se dispute avec papy à propos des duels de monstres… Au fait, tu te sens prête pour les combats ?

- Oui, je crois. J'avais déjà commencé à ma composer un jeu. Maï m'a aidé hier à le peaufiner.

- Quoi ! s'étonna Jono-Uchi. Tu aurais pu me demander, je suis meilleur qu'elle en plus.

- De toute façon je demande l'aide de qui je veux ! s'énerva sa petite sœur.

A ces mots, elle leur tourna le dos et bouda. De son côté, Jono-Uchi sembla vexé, il ne se disputait pas souvent avec elle. Il ne dit plus rien, mais se promit de le faire payer à Maï en la battant à plate couture lors du tournoi. Honda sifflait l'air de rien et Yugi finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine où était également Shizuka. Il n'aimait pas ce silence et se contenta de regarder le bout de ses chaussures en priant que quelqu'un arrive au plus vite.

Son souhait fut exaucé par l'arrivée d'Anzu. Devant leur air, elle s'inquiéta aussitôt et leur demanda si quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Ils lui répondirent dans un vague grognement que tout allait bien.

- Ca n'a pas l'air en tout cas. Allez, courage il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant de savoir quels duels vous attendent, dit-elle en se méprenant sur la raison de la mauvaise humeur générale. On pourrait aller s'asseoir sur une terrasse en attendant, non ?

Brave Anzu, toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère… Jono-Uchi se réveilla de sa torpeur en pensant qu'il y aurait bien quelque chose à manger là-bas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une terrasse à proximité, pouvant les accueillir tous. Heureusement à cette heure, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. L'entrain revint dans le groupe et la conversation s'engagea sur… le tournoi bien évidemment. Ils se demandèrent qui ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer et si Kaiba viendrait…

A midi précis, un des horribles clowns arriva. Il remit alors des feuilles à Yugi, Jono-Uchi et Shizuka.

_Cher(e) duelliste,_

_Vous êtes invité à vous présenter sur les quais où se dérouleront les matchs suivants :_

_(les horaires et numéros de quais sont indiqués en dessous du nom de votre adversaire ; le quai principal où se trouvera l'écran géant et l'organigramme des duels se trouvera au numéro 20.)_

_En espérant vous revoir lors de la finale._

Suivait les noms des duellistes. Le descriptif s'arrêtait aux quarts de finales. Celui qui gagnait le plus de matchs participait aux quarts de finale. En cas d'égalité, un match supplémentaire était organisé. Mais quatre matchs perdus et c'était l'élimination.

- Non ! s'écria Jono-Uchi. Pas encore cet Insectoraga ! Il me lâche jamais ou quoi ! Et je ne vois pas le nom de Maï, quelqu'un l'a ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas Jono-Uchi, dit Yugi. Ca signifie qu'il faudra aller jusqu'aux quart de finale au moins. C'est une bonne motivation.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me motiver, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit Shizuka avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jono-Uchi la regarda sans comprendre et elle haussa les épaules. Pendant ce temps Honda la regardait avec un air de béatitude profonde, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude appliqué de la part de Jono-Uchi.

Et ils continuèrent pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Jono-Uchi se rende compte qu'il avait un duel dans cinq minutes.

- Manquerait plus que tu arrives en retard pour ton premier duel, se moqua Honda.

Jono-Uchi se contenta de répondre par un vague grognement puis ils partirent en direction des quais.

siège de la KaibaCorp

- Dépêche-toi Mokuba ! Nous allons finir par être en retard.

- Deux secondes Seto ! Je prends mon jeu de cartes.

- J'espère que tu l'as bien préparé et vérifié.

- Oui, t'inquiète. J'ai ma stratégie en tête aussi. Et puis après tout, j'ai le meilleur maître du monde, toi !

- Moi, je ne t'es jamais appris à jouer, ni à t'entraîner, dit Seto, l'air interrogateur.

- Oui, je sais, mais je t'ai beaucoup observé dans chacun de tes matchs. On prend quoi pour y aller.

Ils avaient reçu tous deux leur feuille quelques minutes auparavant, se tenaient maintenant dans le garage où se trouvaient des véhicules de toutes sortes.

- La moto, déclara Seto.

- OK ! c'est parti ! s'écria Mokuba en prenant son casque.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

- Bon je te laisse, déclara Mokuba. J'ai un match dans deux minutes.

- Très bien, moi aussi j'ai un duel, dit Seto. A plus tard.

Et il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée de son petit frère.

_**Va-t-il réussir ? Je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui mettre plus la pression, il s'en tirera mieux s'il sait que je ne suis pas là pour l'observer. Il ignore les enjeux, pour le moment du moins…Mais ça ne durera pas.**_

Il marcha un moment sans but précis. Il n'avait pas de match pour le moment, son mensonge resterait couvert pour le moment. Instinctivement, il observait les duellistes autour de lui : tous vraiment très médiocres…

_**Heureusement que je suis là pour relever un peu le niveau… Je me demande si Yugi va venir ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Pourtant avec sa bande de nazes, on devrait pouvoir les repérer de loin ; surtout cette grande gueule de Jono-Uchi. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de perdre son précieux titre…**_

A ce moment, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait : Jono-Uchi bien sûr.

- Allez pleure pas, était-il en train de dire à un gamin de douze ou treize ans. Tu sais je suis un pro, tu n'avais aucune chance. Mais je suis sûr que dans une dizaine d'année, tu auras atteint le niveau pour m'érafler un peu plus…

Et blablabla…

Seto décida de s'approcher, une irrésistible envie d'aller rabattre le caquet du blondinet le prenait dès qu'il le voyait.

- Alors Wheeler, quelle belle victoire, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Le prochain tu le prends à l'école primaire, ou maternelle plutôt, un gosse de sept ans arriverait encore à te battre...

- Tiens Kaiba, répliqua-t-il. Moi au moins je ne les prends pas au berceau…

- Ah oui, il est vrai que ton «ami » Yugi est du genre berceau. Yugi, dit-il en s'adressant à lui, je pensais que tu aurais trop peur de perdre ton titre pour venir ici.

- Kaiba, je n'ai pas peur de t'affronter si c'est à ça que tu penses. Cette fois j'espère le faire dans des conditions normales, répondit Yugi.

- Hum, c'est ce que nous verrons.

Puis il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Sur les quais, fin de journée

Plusieurs jours de compétitions après, ils n'y avait plus beaucoup de concurrents, la règle des quatre défaites avait été très efficace. Yugi et Kaiba n'avaient pas eu de problèmes pour se qualifier ; le niveau était pourtant plus élevé que ce que Kaiba en avait pensé. Jono-Uchi et Maï avait une défaite chacun.

Les derniers matchs eurent lieu et l'organisateur (qui ne s'était toujours pas montré et qui communiquait uniquement par écran interposé et avec ses clowns) fit une nouvelle annonce.

" Bienvenus en quart de finale, je vous félicite d'être arrivés à ce stade de la compétition qui risque d'être bien plus pimentée encore par la suite. Je prie les huit sélectionnés de monter à bord du yoaht quai numéro 30 ainsi que les finalistes de la classe débutant. Il vous amènera sur mon île personnelle où se déroulera la prochaine étape de cette compétition. Bien évidemment, tous les matchs seront retransmis en direct sur les écrans géants. A bientôt."

- J'ai vraiment un air de déjà vu, murmura Kaiba.

- Je me demande bien qui est cet organisateur, dit Anzu.

- Moi aussi, répondit Yugi. Cela ne saurait tarder.

- Il semblerait que l'on puisse arriver à faire notre match Yugi, déclara Jono-Uchi.

- Pour cela il faut que tu arrives à son niveau, fit Maï derrière eux.

- Toi aussi tu t'es qualifiée ! s'étonna-t-il.

Maï se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Heu, si on allait au bateau, proposa Honda. on verra qui vous aller affronter, ce sera plus simple.

Ils partirent donc en direction du quai 30. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Shizuka.

- Jono-Uchi ! s'écria-t-elle en les apercevant. J'ai réussi, j'ai été en finale !

- Waa, c'est génial ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Et devinez qui j'ai affronté ?

- Un de tes petits amis, suggéra Anzu.

- Hein, c'est quoi ses histoires ? depuis quand tu as des petits copains ?

- Mais non, j'ai pas de petits copains, Anzu plaisantait. C'était Mokuba.

- Mokuba, le frère de Kaiba, répéta Yugi. Et qui a remporté la victoire.

- Personne, on a fait match nul. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lui mettre la pâtée.

Un instant, des flammes apparurent dans les yeux de Shizuka.

- Bravo Shizuka, félicita Maï. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci mais sans toi je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu y arriver.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bateau et montèrent. Un clown les accueillait en haut de la passerelle.

- Désolé mais seuls les concurrents sont autorisés à monter.

- Mais on les accompagne depuis qu'ils font des duels, protestèrent Anzu et Honda en même temps.

- Et moi vous m'avez oublié ? intervint Otogi encore essoufflé. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à vous rattraper. Salut Shizuka !

Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis que Honda se retenait de frapper Otogi.

- Bon très bien, montez, vous êtes les derniers, céda la clown.

Ils montèrent sur le pont où ils trouvèrent les frères Kaiba et les quatre finalistes. Un clown (encore !), un malabard qui n'avait pas l'air facile, un grand type habillé étrangement avec une toge et une fille avec les cheveux blancs.

- Bienvenus à bord, dit le capitaine. Nous allons passer une journée entière en mer, et nous arriverons sur l'île demain soir. En attendant vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble sur le bateau. Voici les clés de vos cabines. Bon voyage. Pour ceux qui ont le mal de mer, venez me voir. Au revoir.


End file.
